official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Rome, Georgia
Rome is a city in and the county seat of Floyd County, Georgia. The population of the city is 36,303. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 51.80% White (18,804) 27.96% Black or African American (10,150) 16.49% Hispanic or Latino (5,986) 3.75% Other (1,363) 22.5% (8,168) of Rome residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Rome has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 22 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.09 murders a year. Pokemon See the Floyd County page for more info. Fun facts * Rome is the largest city in Northwest Georgia and the 19th largest city in the state. * In the late 1920s a United States company built a rayon plant in a joint project with an Italian company. This project and the American city of Rome were honored by Italy in 1929, when its dictator Benito Mussolini sent a replica of the statue of Romulus and Remus nursing from a mother wolf, a symbol of the founding myth of the original Rome. * Rome is home to Berry College, Georgia Northwestern Technical College, Georgia Highlands College, Shorter University and the main campus of the Northwest Georgia Battle Academy. * Rome hosted the NAIA Football National Championship from 2008 until 2013. * Since 2003, Rome has been the home of the Rome Braves, a Class A (or "low A") affiliate of the Atlanta Braves. The Rome Braves compete in the South Atlantic League. According to numbers released in 2010, sports tourism is a major industry in Rome and Floyd County. In 2010, sport events netted over $10 million to the local economy, as reported by the Greater Rome Convention & Visitors Bureau. Of these, tennis tournaments accounted for over $6 million to the Rome economy in 2010. * Rome has hosted stages of the Tour de Georgia from 2003 to 2007. * The Georgia Fire are an indoor football team who play in Rome as a member of the Professional Indoor Football League. * Rome has long had the strength of economic diversity, with an economy founded in manufacturing, education, healthcare, technology, tourism, and other industries. In 1954, General Electric established a factory to build medium transformers. In the 1960s, Rome contributed to the American effort in the Vietnam War when the Rome Plow Company produced Rome plows, large armored vehicles used by the U.S. military to clear jungles. In the latter part of the 20th century, many carpet mills prospered in the areas surrounding Rome. ** Rome is also well known in the region for its medical facilities, particularly Floyd Medical Center, Redmond Regional Medical Center, and the Harbin Clinic. Partnering with these facilities for physician development and medical education is the Northwest Georgia Clinical Campus of The Medical College of Georgia, which is part of Georgia Health Sciences University. ** National companies that are part of Rome's technology industry include Brugg Cable and Telecom, Suzuki Manufacturing of America, automobile parts makers Neaton Rome and F&P Georgia, Peach State Labs, and the North American headquarters of Pirelli Tire. Other major companies in Rome include State Mutual Insurance Company. * Rome's iron works were an important manufacturing center during the Civil War, supplying many cannons and other armaments to the Confederate effort. In April 1863 the city was defended by Confederate General Nathan Bedford Forrest against Union Colonel Abel Streight's "lightning mule" raid from the area east of modern-day Cedar Bluff, Alabama. General Forrest tricked Colonel Streight into surrendering just a few miles shy of Rome. Realizing their vulnerability, Rome's city council had allocated $3,000 to build three fortifications. Although these became operational by October 1863, efforts to strengthen the forts continued as the war progressed. These forts were named after Romans who had been killed in action: Fort Attaway was on the western bank of the Oostanaula River, Fort Norton was on the eastern bank of the Oostanaula, and Fort Stovall was on the southern bank of the Etowah River. The Confederates later built at least one other fort on the northern side of the Coosa River. ** In May 1864, Union General Jefferson C. Davis, under the command of Major General William Tecumseh Sherman, attacked and captured Rome when the outflanked Confederate defenders retreated under command of Major General Samuel Gibbs French. Union General William Vandever was stationed in Rome and is shown with his staff in a photograph taken there. Due to Rome's forts and iron works, which included the manufacture of cannons, Rome was a significant target during Sherman's march through Georgia to take and destroy Confederate resources. Davis' forces occupied Rome for several months, making repairs to use the damaged forts and briefly quartering General Sherman. Foreshadowing Sherman's Special Field Orders, No. 120, Union forces destroyed Rome's forts, iron works, the rail line to Kingston, and any other material that could be useful to the South's war effort as they withdrew from Rome to participate in the Atlanta Campaign. * Due to its riverside location, Rome has occasionally suffered serious flooding. The flood of 1886 inundated the city to such depth that a steamboat traveled down Broad Street. In 1891, upon recommendation of the United States Army Corps of Engineers, the Georgia State Legislature amended Rome's charter to create a commission to oversee the construction of river levees to protect the town against future floods. In the late 1890s, additional flood control measures were instituted, including raising the height of Broad Street by about 15 feet (4.6 m). As a result, the original entrances and ground-level floors of many of Rome's historic buildings became covered over and had to serve as basements. * Rome has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Richard B. Russell Airport, some local restaurants and businesses, Coosa Country Club, Callier Springs Country Club, plenty of public battle fields, some contest halls and showcase theaters, some sports complexes, some auto parts places and car dealerships, some hotels/motels, some fast food and chain restaurants, Sam's Club, Walmart, Nintendo World, Big Lots, Kroger, Goodwill, Home Depot, Etowah Park and Etowah Driving Range, Coosa Valley Fairgrounds, Linvalley Country Club, a few shopping centers, Lowe's Home Improvement, Food Lion, Belk, Mount Berry Mall, Rome Area History Museum, electric showers, Solstice Apparel, La Parrilla Mexican, Jerusalem Grill, The Honey Baked Ham Company, Sumo Japanese Steak House, Bella Roma Grill, China City Restaurant, Hobby Lobby, Morelos Supermarket, Bruster's Real Ice Cream, Golden Crown, Jasmine Thai Cuisine, Landmark Family Restaurant, Sam's Burger Deli, Pick O' Deli Cafeteria, and a few other things. Category:Georgia Cities